My Lovely
by silent-violin
Summary: Read the summary inside, I don't feel like repeating myself. Rated R for later chs... DL... And maybe even T-Chan....


Pet Shop of Horrors  
  
My lovely  
  
Summary: In one moment, Leon and Count D's lives will turn for the worse, and maybe a turn for the better.... (Much better...) Hehehehehe, I'm so evil sometimes.... Yaoi, DL.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own PSoH, but I wish I did....oh...I really wish....  
  
Ch. 1- Wounded  
  
Leon stepped into the pet shop and looked for the count. The sweet incense was stronger today, Leon noted. He walked over to the small table and couches that he and D usually had "tea time" at. Leon looked at his watch and saw that he still had another twenty minutes before he had to go back to work. When he sat down, T-chan suddenly appeared and started off to bite the American's foot off, but Leon saw him first and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"T-chan, that's your name, right?" Leon asked. The totetsu nodded, not believing that he wasn't at the other end of the room already. Leon set T- chan on his lap carefully, the demon was shocked... "Well, I just wanna say I'm sorry if I did something to offend you. I hope we can end our little battle...."  
  
T-chan's eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped. Something is definitely not right. T-can thought. Is something wrong with him? Well, he does look really worn out and haggard. Wonder if he's having sleep problems.... T-chan thought he could at least give him an answer, so he liked Leon's right hand. His left hand pet T-chan on the head.  
  
"Thanks, T-chan," he lifted him up and stood. He set T-chan back on the couch. "I have to go back to work now, please tell D that I was here."  
  
He went up to the front desk and scrounged out a piece of paper and a pen. Leon left the note on the tea table, along with the box of rare chocolate that, for once, he had got them himself instead of the chief getting them. He waved to T-chan and headed for the door. He then left the shop to get back to work, where he was needed for an important stake-out today.  
  
Count D felt a tugging on his pants, so he looked over his shoulder and T- chan stood there with a very worried expression on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, dear T-chan?" He put the bag of bird feed he was holding on the table.  
  
"Leon came, but he couldn't stay, he had to get back to work," T-chan answered in a shaky voice. "He seemed troubled. When I tried to bite him, he just picked me up nicely and started to pet me."  
  
"And what's so wrong about that?" D quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, he said he wanted to end our "little battle". He seemed so worn out," He sniffed a bit. "It seemed like he hadn't slept for days. D, he also said that he had important business at work.... I wonder if it's dangerous."  
  
Count D looked at him. Leon would've never been nice to T-chan unless if something WAS wrong. D smiled solemnly at the totetsu.  
  
"Then I'll go pay him a visit at his office," D stated. "I'll go and try to cheer him up!"  
  
D marched out of the aviary and to his room to get ready to visit Leon. When he was picking out his out-fit, Q-chan came flying in and landed on D's dresser. He then started to play with D's small collection of cosmetics that surrounded him. D paid little attention to him. D let out a frustrated cry and flung his closet doors open wider. Q-chan looked up and squeaked.  
  
"I can't find those damn pants!" Q-chan's jaw dropped at hearing the count swear. Suddenly, D came out holding a pair of slightly ripped, black jeans. He yelled triumphantly. "Ha! I conquered the evil closet and I saved these pants!"  
  
Q-chan finally got too freaked out and flew from the room. Did got undressed and put the pants on. He looked around for a shirt, and was surprised to find a tight fitting black t-shirt in the pile of clothes. He then went back into the closet to look for the shoes he wanted. He came out a moment later with a pair of tall leather boots. He put them on and preceded to apply black eye-liner and black lipstick. He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I could almost pass for an American.... What are they called?" D smiled to himself. "Oh, yes. An American Goth...."  
  
D stood up and walked out to the front. T-chan yelped when he saw his Master in such strange clothes. D went behind the counter and was surprised to find the note the Leon left him and the chocolate that D was obsessed with. D read the note and smiled as he did.  
  
Hey, count. Sorry I missed ya. Gotta get to work and I have a special assignment today, so I won't be able to come back later today. I told T- chan to tell you I was here.  
  
Have a great day!   
  
Officer Orcot  
  
D frowned at the "special assignment" part and lay the note down. He then opened a drawer and pulled out a spiked, black leather collar and leash. He went over to T-chan and put the collar around his neck. T-chan looked up at D with a curious glance.  
  
"I think the Detective would like to see you, don't you think so?" D lead the way out of the shop and onto the street. He decided that he would walk instead of having hi driver come and pick him up. "Let's go T-chan! We have a sad detective on our hands, and it is our job to make him feel better!"  
  
D and T-chan started their way to the police station in mind to cheer their friend up, but they didn't know that they will have something else on their hands besides a emotionally challenged cop to deal with. 


End file.
